The Perfect Way
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Sequel to Perfect for His Plan and prequel to Trust His Heart. Gloria must help a woman deal with the loss of her child, while getting her ready to receive another gift from the Father. Meanwhile Gloria is having some emotional problems of her own. RR
1. An Assignment of Healing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I also do NOT own the flashbacks in this story. They belong to Martha Williamson. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is the second and final part to my TBAA story, "Perfect for His Plan." I hope everyone likes it! This is also the prequel to Trust His Heart.

"The Perfect Way"

Chapter 1-An Assignment of Healing

Gloria choked back a sob as she sat at the bedside of her most recent assignment. Her name was Sarah Williams and she was slowly dying of AIDS. Gloria's assignment was to help Sarah's mother come to terms with her child's impending death.

Gloria had been given this assignment two weeks ago after recovering from abdominal surgery. She had gotten Sarah as a roommate the second day she was in the hospital and the two had hit it off fairly well.

Gloria was originally just supposed to stay in the hospital for one night, but she had developed an infection, which had prolonged her stay to a week.

It wasn't until Gloria had been released from the hospital, did she find out that Sarah was her next assignment from the Father.

Gloria was grateful to Monica for all the Irish angel had done for her. Monica had stayed with Gloria through it all and Gloria appreciated everything her supervisor and best friend had done for her.

The youngest angel loved Monica like Monica loved Tess. She thanked the Father for Monica and Tess every day and she didn't know what she would do without them in her life.

Gloria knew why the Father had assigned Rachel and Sarah to her. A part of Gloria was angry. Another part of her was upset and confused.

When Gloria had questioned the Father's decision regarding her assignment, Monica had explained that the Father was doing this to help Gloria. Monica went on to say that Gloria still had bitter feelings towards what had happened to Madeline. Therefore, the Father was trying to help Gloria heal by giving her this assignment.

Gloria had never forgotten Madeline, the little girl who had given the youngest angel her name. But more importantly, had become her first real friend on Earth. Madeline was a sweetheart and Gloria missed her terribly.

As Gloria sat there, she tried to fight back tears as she watched Sarah sleep. Gloria didn't know what she could do to help Rachel and her daughter. Gloria was trying her best to keep a lid on her own emotions concerning her friend and she didn't need an assignment blowing her cover for her.

Gloria knew she could trust Monica to listen, but Gloria didn't need a lecture from Monica on how God was there through it all. Gloria already knew that. What she did need was someone to hold her while she cried and just let her get it out. She had been holding it back now for about a year and a half. She hadn't even talked to Monica about it, which was strange.

Gloria's thoughts were interrupted by the child starting to stir. Her blue eyes opened and she stared straight up at Gloria.

"Gloria, I want my Mommy!" Sarah whimpered, her voice weakened, but at the same time full of fear.

"All right, sweetheart. I'll go get her. I'll be right back." With that, Gloria left to get Rachel. As Gloria left, she patted the little girl's shoulder.

The youngest angel didn't hate Sarah by any means, she just felt an overwhelming sense of sadness whenever she was around the child.

As Gloria left the room, she started having a flashback of a similar time…

Gloria sat there, waiting for Madeline to wake up. She was worried about her and hoped she would be okay. Even though Gloria was just learning how to use her heart, she was beginning to feel something for the child that she wasn't used to feeling for anyone else but her Heavenly Father. And that feeling was love. She was growing attached to Madeline and she knew Madeline felt the same way about her.

Just then, Monica walked in. She gave Gloria a reassuring smile. She patted Gloria's shoulder and proceeded to explain to her how to help Madeline.

Just as Monica was about to go over to the child's bed, Madeline awoke. She had tears in her eyes and she was looking straight at Gloria.

"Gloria? I want my Mommy!" With that, Madeline started to cry softly.

Gloria was at a loss. She gave the child a reassuring smile as she waited for Monica to take the lead.

Monica smiled gently down at the little girl as she approached her bed.

"Mommies are better than angels sometimes, huh?"

Madeline nodded. She then gave Monica a puzzled look.

"Did she die?" Madeline asked, her tone innocent and full of longing.

"Yes, sweetheart, she did. She's in Heaven now, with God."

"What's gonna happen to me?" Madeline wondered aloud, her voice cracking with fear and tears.

"Well, there's an angel named Andrew. He took your Mommy to Heaven. and he's going to come in here very soon and take you to meet your Mommy." Monica explained, her voice gentle and full of sincere compassion.

"Can't Gloria take me?" Madeline asked, her voice full of hope as she glanced over at the angel who had been there with her through it all.

Monica shook her head.

"No. She's still learning." Monica explained, feeling her heart break for the child.

"But Gloria's my friend!" Madeline whimpered, her voice full of tears and desperation. "Please! I want Gloria to take me!"

"I know," Monica told her, giving the child's shoulder a pat. "I know. Gloria will stay with you and tell you a story until it's time to go home. Okay?"

Madeline nodded and her breathing calmed. Her tears lessened a little bit, but not by much.

Monica gave Gloria a reassuring look as she walked by.

"Just tell her the truth."

Gloria nodded. She gave Monica a quizzical look while touching a wet spot on her right cheek, just underneath of her glasses.

"What's this?" Gloria asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"It's called a tear." Monica explained. "But I'll tell you all about that later. " With that, she left.

Gloria sighed as she fought back another sob. The things Monica called tears were now streaming down her face. She wiped at them furiously, not wanting Madeline to see her crying.

Gloria sighed as she sat beside Madeline's bed. She gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.

Madeline responded by reaching her hand out to Gloria and the angel took it without hesitation.

"Once upon a time there was a brand new angel, named Gloria. And she came to Earth and she didn't' know anybody at all." Gloria paused for a minute as a sob escaped her lips, "Then one day, she met a little girl…"

Gloria sighed as she came out of the flashback. She wiped at a tear that had escaped her eyes and went to find Rachel for Sarah. Gloria had a job to do and she couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of it. Little did Gloria know how much her experience would come in handy.

Gloria made her way into the living room and found Rachel reading a magazine.

"Sarah just woke up. She's asking for you." Gloria told her, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

Rachel nodded and gave Gloria a small smile.

"Thank you so much for your help, Gloria. I don't know how to ever repay you." Rachel said, a sincere smile on her face.

"It's no problem." Gloria said, truthfully. "I like helping people. Do you want me to make you some tea?"

Rachel nodded as she went towards Sarah's room. She was also eight months pregnant, so walking was a little difficult for her, but she managed it for her little girl. She would do anything for Sarah.

While Rachel tended to Sarah, Gloria made her way into the kitchen, all intentions of making the tea.

Upon entering it, Gloria was surprised to find Tess sitting at the kitchen table. The elder angel gave Gloria an expectant look.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" Gloria asked, an irritated note to her voice. The note of irritation was not missed on the superior angel.

Tess gave Gloria a look she knew all too well.

"Don't take that tone with me, little angel." Tess warned, narrowing her eyes at her young charge.

"I'm sorry." Gloria mumbled, knowing she had been wrong.

"That's better." Tess told her. "I just came to check on you. I also came to give you some advice."

Gloria eyed Tess wearily. She really wasn't in the mood for angels lesson 1.1.

"I don't need any." Gloria said, putting the kettle on and practically squeezing the teabag to death.

"Well the Father thinks differently." Tess replied, giving Gloria a look. "Now I have some news for you. You won't be able to help Rachel until you help yourself."

"I don't need any help." Gloria insisted, her voice cracking a little bit.

"Little angel, come here." Tess said, holding her arms out to Gloria.

Gloria shook her head and went to tend to the kettle, which was now whistling.

Just then, Monica appeared. She asked Tess a question with her eyes and Tess shook her head.

Monica nodded and tried. She went over and put a comforting hand on Gloria's shoulder.

"Gloria, it's okay to be upset. It really is. God won't be mad at you for that. Do you want to talk about what's botherin' you, little one?"

"There's nothing bothering me." Gloria replied, her voice betraying her answer.

Then, to Monica's surprise and shock, Gloria pushed her hand away. She took the cup of tea and headed back to Sarah's room.

Monica tried to fight back tears as she watched her case worker leave the room. Gloria had never refused her comfort before.

Tess sensed Monica's pain and took her angel girl into her arms. She gave Monica a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Angel girl, it's gonna be okay. I promise. Gloria didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She's just very afraid, confused and angry right now. She's upset and she's taking it out on anyone who tries to help her. She'll come around. And hopefully this assignment will help Gloria do just that."

Monica let out a soft sob as she buried her face in Tess's shoulder.

"I can't let her go through this alone! She's still so young. I have to protect her."

"I know how you feel." Tess told her. "I felt the same way about you when you first started out, but the time came when I had to sit back, have faith and let the Father take care of you. And He did a pretty good job. Now, you need to trust him to take care of our little Gloria. He will. He loves us all. He'll help Gloria find her way. And I have a feeling she'll need you sooner than she thinks."

Monica nodded as she tried to stop crying, but it was hard. She loved Gloria like Tess loved them all. Monica hated seeing Gloria in pain and she wanted to do everything she could to help her. Gloria had never refused her comfort before and when she had done it tonight, Monica felt like her heart had been crushed.

"It's gonna be okay, angel girl." Tess assured an upset Monica. "Everything will work out in the Father's time." With that, Tess gave Monica another hug before the two of them left the house.


	2. Gloria's Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I also do NOT own the flashbacks in this story. They belong to Martha Williamson. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Remember, God loves you!

"The Perfect Way"

Chapter 2-Gloria's Discovery

Gloria, meanwhile, was in Sarah's room, trying to help the little girl eat some apple sauce. Sarah wasn't very hungry, but the doctors had told Sarah's mother to keep her on a soft food diet for now. Apple sauce and yogurt was all her stomach could tolerate.

"There you go," Gloria said, sincere gentleness in her voice. She enjoyed taking care of kids and she was doing her best to focus on that rather than what was going to happen later.

Gloria felt bad for pushing Monica away, but right now, she really didn't feel like being comforted. She had to work some things out on her own first.

After Sarah was done the apple sauce, Gloria helped her sip some iced tea from a sippy cup.

It wasn't until an hour later that Sarah finally fell back to sleep. She had asked Gloria to sing to her and the angel obliged. Although Gloria felt a lump form in her throat at the little girl's request. She had done the same thing for Madeline as well.

Even though Madeline hadn't been able to ask Gloria to do so, due to being comatose at the time, it still was painful for Gloria to think about. She had formed a bond with Madeline. Therefore, when it was time for Madeline to go to Heaven, it had been hard for Gloria to let her go.

Madeline hadn't wanted to leave Gloria either, but the youngest angel had done her best to make the separation as easy as possible for the child. She had told her how beautiful Heaven was and also that Madeline's mother would be waiting for her as well. This made Madeline feel better and she was able to let Andrew take her to Heaven.

Before she left, the child had asked Gloria if they would see each other again and Gloria had told the little girl maybe. She just prayed she would be able to keep her word.

Later that night, Gloria sat in the den, reading a few books. She enjoyed reading and it always took her mind off whatever was bothering her. She especially enjoyed reading adventure stories. She found it helped her with her imagination and besides, they were fun to read.

As Gloria took a sip of her own orange iced tea, she heard whimpering coming from Sarah's room. She put the book down and went to investigate.

When Gloria arrived, she found Sarah crying and wide awake.

"Sarah? Sarah, it's okay, sweetheart. It was just a nightmare, honey. You're okay. You're all right, now. Aw, there you go. That's a girl. It's okay." Gloria sat down beside the child's bed and took the frail little one into her arms. She hugged her close and gave her a kiss.

Sarah's head found Gloria's shoulder and she rested there for a few minutes. She was still crying, but for the moment, she was relatively calm.

"You're great with her." A voice commented from just inside the doorway.

Gloria glanced up to see Rachel standing just inside the door.

Gloria nodded and gave Rachel a small smile.

"I love taking care of kids. That's the best part of my job."

Rachel nodded as she came into the room. She sat beside Gloria and took Sarah from her. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and held her close.

"I'm going to miss doing this." Rachel confided in Gloria, her voice breaking with tears.

"You're going to miss doing what?" Gloria asked, a little confused.

"I'm going to miss holding her." Rachel explained, hugging Sarah close. "I love her so much. Sometimes I feel guilty for giving this disease to my baby."

Gloria shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault." She insisted. "Trust me. It wasn't. Sarah loves you so much."

Rachel nodded as a few tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Well she shouldn't." Rachel said, her voice full of tears. "I don't understand why she isn't mad at me."

Gloria sighed.

"Sarah loves you. She's only six, she doesn't think you did anything wrong. All Sarah sees is a mother who has loved her for the past six years. A mother who has been with her through this whole thing."

Rachel shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder why God even gave Sarah to me. I wonder why He's giving me another one."

"I don't know. All I do know is you're going to love him or her."

"If I live long enough to raise him or her." Rachel said, her voice trailing off as she gazed out of the window.

"Rachel, God has a plan for you. He doesn't like seeing you upset. He's given you two beautiful gifts and He wants you to love them like He loves us all."

"What if he or she turns out to have AIDS as well?" Rachel asked, her voice lost and confused.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Gloria said, trying to help Rachel deal with what was going on. "We don't' know that he or she will have AIDS. For all we know, he or she could be perfectly healthy."

Rachel shook her head.

"Not with my luck." Rachel muttered.

"I don't believe in luck." Gloria told her, a small smile spreading across her face. "If you give good luck the credit or bad luck the blame, then you're not giving God the chance to give it meaning."

Rachel put Sarah down and gave her a kiss. She then bid Gloria good night and went to bed.

"Please Father," Gloria prayed, kneeling down beside Sarah's bed, "please help me to show Rachel your love. I know you gave me this assignment for a reason. Please help me to finish it." With that, Gloria went to bed herself. She knew she didn't have to sleep, but she felt a little tired all of a sudden.

But as Gloria lay in bed sometime later, she found she couldn't sleep. She tried everything from singing to reading, but nothing seemed to work.

Resigning to the fact of staying awake, the youngest angel decided to explore the house a little bit. She had a feeling that God wanted her to find something. And Gloria had another feeling that this something was the key to restoring Rachel's faith.

"Please, Father," Gloria prayed as she made her way into the basement, "please, show me the way." With that, Gloria descended the stairs.

Searching through a few boxes that were located in a corner of the room, Gloria hadn't found anything significant just yet. She was about to call it quits, when a folder lying in a box caught her eye. She pulled it out and started to sift through it. What she found, made her blink as though she couldn't believe what was inside.

Lying inside the folder were documents. But they weren't just any documents, they were documents stating that Rachel's ex-husband, Eric, was abusive. Along with the documents of abuse and incidents was a restraining order.

As Gloria searched through the folder some more, she fought back tears. She had no idea Rachel had been through so much. Why hadn't she been told of this prior to coming to help her?

As Gloria went to put the folder back, a piece of paper fell out of one of the side pockets.

Gloria bent down and retrieved it. She glanced down to see what it was and gasped. It was a medical form, indicating that Eric was responsible for giving Sarah AIDS. The report was clear on this matter and Gloria felt her heart soar at the prospect of what she had found. Maybe she could save Rachel's faith after all.

Gloria held the file close to her chest as she made her way back upstairs. As she reached the top, she ran directly into Andrew.

"What are you doing here?" Gloria questioned, although she already knew why her fellow angel had come to call.

Andrew gave her a weak smile.

"I just thought I'd drop in for a visit." He said, giving Gloria a small smile.

Gloria rolled her eyes.

"I think I found something that could help us with this assignment." She held up the file and Andrew nodded.

"I think you're right. But I have a feeling there's going to be more to this assignment than just revealing the truth to Rachel. She's going to be grieving very soon and she'll need someone there to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

Gloria frowned.

"You don't mean…" Her voice trailed off as Andrew nodded in confirmation.

"Some people will do anything to make the pain of losing a loved one-especially a child-go away." He shook his head sadly.

"Let me talk to her." Gloria told Andrew. "Maybe I can get through to her."

Andrew gave Gloria an encouraging smile.

Just then, Gloria heard Rachel let out a scream.

The youngest angel raced up the stairs and burst into Sarah's room. She gasped in realization when she saw the state her assignment was in.

Rachel was curled on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Her breathing was labored and her face was pale.

As Gloria observed the position her assignment was in, she knew without a doubt what was happening. Rachel was going into labor.


	3. Receiving Another Gift

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I also do NOT own the flashbacks in this story. They belong to Martha Williamson. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Remember, God loves you!

"The Perfect Way"

Chapter 3-Receiving Another Gift

Gloria knelt down on the floor beside Rachel and gave her a reassuring look.

"You're gonna be okay." Gloria assured Rachel, taking her hand. "You're gonna be all right."

"She's coming early!" Rachel exclaimed, her shout affectively waking Sarah up.

The little girl gazed at her mother in fear.

"Mommy? Mommy! Are you okay?" Sarah asked, her voice full of tears.

"Your Mommy's gonna be fine," Andrew assured Sarah. "I'm gonna help her while Gloria stays with you."

Gloria gave Andrew a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Gloria asked. "I-I thought I was going to help Rachel…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she saw the look Andrew was giving her.

"Your assignment was Sarah and her mother. Right now, I need to help Rachel, you need to help Sarah." With that, Andrew went to Rachel's side and picked her up. HE carried her to her bedroom before starting to coach her on breathing techniques.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then." Gloria said, sitting beside Sarah's bed.

"Gloria?" Sarah asked, her blue eyes full of fear and confusion.

"Yes?" Gloria replied, giving Sarah a gentle smile.

"Don't you like me?"

Gloria's heart broke at that point.

"Oh sweetie, of course I like you." She said, sincerely. "I'm just sad because…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to fight back tears.

"Are you sad because I'm gonna go to Heaven soon?" Sarah asked, hitting it right on the nail.

Gloria nodded as she reached out and patted the little girl's shoulder.

"Yes. But I'm also sad because I lost a friend of my own about eight months ago. She was my first friend ever. Her name was Madeline."

Sarah frowned.

"Did she go to Heaven too?" Sarah asked, truly interested now.

Gloria nodded.

"Yes, sweetie. Yes she did."

"Will I meet her when I get there?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Yup. I'm sure she'll like you. You two will probably become best friends."

Sarah smiled.

"I like that. I never had a friend before."

Gloria was taken aback by this.

"Why not?" She asked, not being able to help herself.

Sarah frowned.

"Because I'm so sick all the time. Nobody wanted to play with me."

Gloria's heart felt like it would break into a million pieces. She had never heard something so cruel in her whole existence as an angel.

"What's your favorite game?" Gloria asked, trying to get Sarah's mind off sad things.

Sarah's eyes brightened at the question.

"UNO." She said, her smile filling her face.

"All right. Let's play." Gloria suggested. "I'll play you a few games."

"really?" Sarah asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

Gloria nodded.

"Yup. I don't mind at all." With that, Gloria and Sarah started to play the game.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Andrew was trying his best to keep Rachel calm. She was in a great deal of pain and Andrew, along with Monica, were doing their best to help Rachel through this.

"It hurts!" Rachel screamed, her grip on Monica's hand tighter than ever.

Monica gave Rachel a pat on her shoulder.

"I know it does, Rachel, I know." Monica soothed. "It'll be over soon. I promise. Now, in a few minutes, you're gonna start pushing." The Irish angel instructed.

Rachel gritted her teeth as more pain surged through her stomach and lower back.

After the contractions were over, Rachel started to push. It was agonizingly hard and took an agonizing two hours, but when a newborn baby girl's cry could be heard, it was worth it.

Monica let a few happy tears course down her cheeks as she held the wee one out for Rachel to see.

"Here she is, Rachel. Here's your wee girl. She's so adorable! Look, she has your brown eyes and dark blond hair. Here, do you want to hold her?"

Rachel shook her head. She laid back on the bed and stayed silent for a minute or so. She didn't want to look at the newborn, much less hold her. It wasn't that she hated her or anything, far from it. She was feeling the stress of soon losing her eldest daughter, she didn't have time to deal with another one.

"Take her to Gloria." Rachel said, before laying down and preparing to sleep. "Gloria's good with Sarah. She'll take good care of the baby."

Monica couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe Rachel didn't want to hold her child. The Irish angel hugged the infant close as she exited the room. She wasn't going to push Rachel to do something she obviously didn't want to do. That's not what angels did. Besides, Rachel was Gloria's assignment, not hers. Monica was just there because the Father had wanted her to help out with the birth. Now that the birth was over with, Monica was needed elsewhere.

Monica walked into Sarah's room to find Gloria reading to a half asleep Sarah. She smiled at the sight and gave Gloria a gentle smile.

"Rachel wants you to take care of the new wee one. I'm sure she'll feel up to holding her in the mornin'. Here ya go." With that,

Monica gently placed the baby in Gloria's arms.

Gloria took the infant carefully and hugged her close.

"Hi there, little one. Hi. I'm Gloria." Gloria smiled as the baby snuggled into her for a cuddle.

The youngest angel loved children and nothing made her happier than when she got the opportunity to hold a newborn baby after it had been born.

Monica smiled at the interaction between Gloria and the newborn baby. She knew Gloria had a soft spot in her heart for children. She had always loved taking care of them.

"Monica?" Gloria said, startling the Irish angel out of her thoughts. She sighed as her gaze met the floor. "I-I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. You were just trying to help me."

Monica gave Gloria a sympathetic look as she patted her shoulder.

"Gloria, I understand you were upset. Believe me. I get it. I know you're going through a lot right now. I understand that. I accept your apology. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Gloria shook her head as a few tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I really didn't. I was just feeling frustrated and confused."

Monica nodded. She embraced Gloria part way and was relieved when Gloria didn't pull away.

"I know, Gloria, I know. I know you miss her."

Gloria fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't cry now. She had an assignment to finish.

Monica gave Gloria a hug, which caused Gloria's tears to almost burst foth.

"Gloria, it's okay to Miss Madeline. It is. I know how much you cared for her."

Gloria shook her head as she wiped furiously at her eyes.

"I have an assignment to take care of." With that, Gloria hugged the baby close and returned her gaze to Sarah's bed.

Monica sighed. She knew Gloria didn't want to talk about it, but it was the only way Gloria would feel better.

"Please, Father, please, help me to find a way to help Gloria." Monica prayed as she left the house. She knew everything would work out in the Father's time, but that didn't stop Monica from worrying about her case worker. She loved Gloria the same way Tess loved them all. She didn't like it when her 'little one was upset. Monica only prayed and hoped that she would be able to help Gloria soon. Little did Monica know just how soon that would be…


	4. Sarah's New Friend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. I also do NOT own the flashbacks in this story. They belong to Martha Williamson. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

A/N: This story is just moving along! GOL! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

Remember, God loves you!

"The Perfect Way"

Chapter 4-Sarah's New Friend

It wasn't until a few hours later that disaster struck concerning Sarah. She woke up and immediately started coughing. She was having trouble breathing and she gazed at Gloria with eyes full of fear.

"Gloria, I'm sca..scared! Gloria, don't leave me, please!" Sarah begged, her brown eyes pleading with the angel.

Gloria took Sarah's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I won't leave you. I promise." With that, Gloria tried her best to keep Sarah calm. She started singing to her, hoping that would help. She also talked to her gently, trying to take her mind off of what was going on. "All right, I need you to breathe for me, okay? Slow, deep breaths. You can do it." Gloria encouraged, praying that Sarah would be able to hold on until her mother could say good bye.

Sarah tried her best, but it was hard. She was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute. She just wanted it over with.

"That's a girl. That's it." Gloria soothed, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "It's okay, Sarah. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Good girl, Sarah. Good girl. That's it."

Just then, Andrew came in. He gave Gloria a sad smile as he crossed the room to Sarah's bed. He gave Sarah a reassuring smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, it's almost time, sweetie." Andrew explained, his voice gentle and full of sincere compassion.

Sarah nodded. She then glanced over at Gloria, her blue eyes full of longing.

"Can Gloria come with us?" Sarah asked, her voice full of hope.

Andrew glanced at Gloria and then closed his eyes. He needed to ask the Father first.

After a minute or so, he nodded.

Gloria was surprised by this and gave Andrew a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked, not sure why the Father was allowing her to go.

Andrew shook his head.

"I'm not sure. He just said yes." Andrew said, preparing to pick Sarah up. "All right, sweetie, come on. Up we go." As Andrew went to pick Sarah up, the little girl held her arms out to Gloria.

"I want Gloria to carry me." She said, glancing at Gloria with hope in her blue eyes. "Please, Gloria."

Gloria nodded. She then put the baby in a bassinet that was in Sarah's room and took Sarah from Andrew.

The moment the baby was no longer in Gloria's arms, she started to cry.

"Aw, it's okay, little one. It's okay," Gloria assured the upset infant. "It's all right. Gloria will be back. Yeah. I'll be right back." She kissed the baby's cheek and patted her shoulder before joining Andrew once again.

"It looks like that baby has taken a liking to you." Andrew said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I guess you're right." Gloria said, a loving smile splitting her face. She looked towards the door and a thought struck her. "Shouldn't we wait for Sarah's mother?"

Andrew shook his head. He was about to lead the way to Heaven, when he got another message from the Father.

"Actually, scratch that. He said we can wait ten more minutes." Andrew informed his friend.

Gloria nodded. She took Sarah out of her room and down the hallway. The little girl was still having trouble breathing and she was complaining that her stomach hurt.

"It's all right, sweetheart." Gloria assured her. "You'll feel better soon." With that, Gloria entered Rachel's room and set Sarah down on the side of the bed. Gloria then nudged Rachel awake. When that didn't work, she resorted to going into her mind.

"Rachel. Rachel, come on, wake up. It's time. You need to say good bye to Sarah."

Gloria stopped glowing the moment she saw Rachel stir.

Rachel opened her eyes and gazed from Sarah to Gloria and then back to Sarah.

"No! No! Not now! NOT my baby! Not my Sarah! Not now! No!" Please, God, don't take her yet! Please! No!" With that, Rachel embraced Sarah and hugged her, crying all the while.

Gloria looked on with a few tears in her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away either. She needed to get this out. But something told her she would be crying a lot more before this assignment was over.

"Rachel," Gloria spoke, her voice soft and gentle, "you need to give Sarah to me now. It's time for her to come with me." Gloria held out her arms, but Rachel refused to give her daughter up. "Rachel, Sarah is in a lot of pain. She needs to be taken to the Father, where she won't feel any pain anymore." Gloria explained, praying Rachel would listen to her.

Rachel shook her head, still refusing to relinquish her daughter to the youngest angel.

Sarah gave her mother a kiss and hugged her so tight. She then whispered something in Rachel's ear.

Rachel nodded and after holding her daughter for a minute longer, she placed her in Gloria's arms.

"I'll be right back." Gloria promised. "Sarah wants me to go with her."

Rachel nodded, not paying any attention to Gloria at the moment.

As Gloria and Andrew reached Heaven, Gloria held the little girl close and gave her a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Sarah. I promise. You're gonna love it here."

Sarah nodded.

"Will I see you?" She asked, snuggling into Gloria for a cuddle.

Gloria smiled down at the child while ruffling her hair gently.

"Sometimes." She confirmed, before setting the little girl down.

Sarah gave Gloria a hug. She was about to run off, but Gloria held her back gently. There was something she wanted to ask her.

"What did you tell your mother?"

Sarah grinned..

"I told her I would be okay. I told her I would have a friend to play with."

Gloria smiled.

"I'm glad. You really helped her out." Gloria told the little girl.

"I'm gonna miss her." Sarah admitted, frowning a little bit.

Gloria gave Sarah a comforting hug.

"I know you will. But you'll see her again."

Sarah nodded. She gave Gloria one last hug before running off to play.

"Well I better get back down there." Gloria said, turning to Andrew. "My assignment isn't done yet."

Andrew nodded.

"You're right about that."

"Are you coming with me?" Gloria asked.

Andrew shook his head.

"I'm gonna make sure Sarah settles in and then I have another assignment. I'll see you later then." HE gave Gloria a smile before walking in the direction Sarah had gone.

Gloria nodded. She was about to leave, when she heard someone call her name. The person sounded very excited to see her.

"Gloria! Gloria! Gloria!"

Gloria didn't have time to react, for at that moment, a small figure wrapped their arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

Gloria looked down to see none other than Madeline, standing there. She looked the same as she had when Gloria had last seen her. The only difference was, Madeline's sweet smile was back along with her sweet and energetic personality.

Gloria grinned, despite the fact that she was crying. She picked the child up and gave her a hug.

"Madeline! Aw, it's so good to see you!" Gloria said, truthfully. She hugged the child close and Madeline hugged back. Madeline rested her head on Gloria's shoulder before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Gloria returned the kiss before putting her hands through Madeline's blond hair.

"I missed you." Madeline told the angel sincerely.

Gloria fought back tears as she hugged her close.

"I've missed you too, sweetie. I missed you too." Gloria's voice was thick with emotion and Madeline could tell.

"It's okay, Gloria. We're together again. Don't be sad." Madeline told her, a smile spreading across her face. She used her index fingers to wipe away Gloria's tears.

Gloria nodded and managed a small smile for her friend.

"Madeline, honey, I'm very happy to see you, but I can't stay. I wish I could, sweetheart, but I can't."

"Why not?" Madeline asked, a frown of disappointment crossing her face.

"Well, I have an assignment to finish." Gloria explained, praying the child wouldn't become too upset.

Madeline frowned. She wrapped her arms around Gloria's neck and buried her face in her shoulder as she burst into tears.

"Gloria, please don't go! Don't leave! I want you to stay! Please! You're my best friend! Please don't go! I missed you so much! I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me again!"!

Madeline was sobbing now, her tears wetting Gloria's shirt.

"I know you don't want me to go, sweetie, I know. But I'll be back, I promise. But I need to go now. I'm sorry. I Love you so much, Madeline. I love you so much." Gloria hugged the child close and let the tears fall.

"No! Gloria, please don't go! Please!" Madeline cried, her voice desperate.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I have to go." Gloria said, her own tears falling freely now. "I promise, I'll be back. I love you." With that, Gloria gently pried Madeline's arms from around her neck and set the child down.

No sooner had Gloria done that, but Madeline wrapped her arms around her waist.

Gloria sighed. She knew she had to get going, but she didn't want to leave Madeline as much as Madeline didn't want her to go.

"Madeline, listen, sweetie, I'll be back, I promise. And while I'm gone, I have a job for you."

This got Madeline's attention. Her tears slowed down and she gazed up at Gloria expectantly.

"You do?" She asked, her tearful voice peeked with curiosity.

Gloria nodded. She hoped her plan would work. She knew Sarah needed a friend and she knew Madeline would be the perfect one for her.

"Well, there's a little girl named Sarah who just got here. She needs a friend." Gloria told Madeline. "Do you want to meet her?"

Madeline nodded. She liked making friends and she had wanted someone her age to play with for a while now.

"All right. Come on." With that, Gloria took Madeline's hand and lead her to where Sarah was picking flowers. She smiled when she saw Gloria.

"Hi Gloria!" Sarah exclaimed, grinning at her friend. "These are for you." She held up two roses.

Gloria took the flowers and gave Sarah a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie." Gloria said, tucking the flowers carefully in her pocket.

Sarah nodded. She then gave Gloria a hopeful look.

"Gloria, can you give one to my Mommy?" Sarah asked. "She'll know what to do with it. Let her know I love her."

"I sure will." Gloria said, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. Sarah was so sweet.

"Thanks." Sarah said. She then gave Gloria a hug of gratitude.

After the two had pulled away, Sarah glanced at Madeline and gave the other child a curious look.

"Whose this?" Sarah asked, turning to Gloria once again.

Gloria grinned.

"Well, remember the little girl I was telling you about? My friend, Madeline?"

Sarah nodded.

"Well, this is her. Madeline, this is Sarah. Sarah, Madeline. I thought you two could hang out together."

Madeline grinned.

"Do you like to play house?" Madeline asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

"That's my favorite game!" She exclaimed, her grin widening.

"Wanna play with me now?" Madeline asked, her voice full of hope.

"Sure!" Sarah replied.

Before the two girls ran off, they both gave Gloria a hug.

Madeline held on for an extra few minutes. She was going to miss Gloria for the time she would be away, but Madeline was glad she had Sarah as a new friend.

"I love you, Gloria. Thanks." Madeline told her, hugging her tightly.

"Aw, no problem, sweetie. I love you too. I'll see you later, okay? Take good care of Sarah for me."

Madeline nodded and gave Gloria a salute sign, making the angel giggle.

"I will." She said. She gave Gloria one last hug before going to play with Sarah.

Gloria smiled as she watched Madeline and Sarah run off to play. She was glad Sarah had made a new friend.


	5. God Loves You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own. I also own the lyrics to "Safe in the Father's Arms." If anyone wants to use them, please send me a PM or e-mail me to ask my permission before hand.

Thanks!

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

"The Perfect Way"

Chapter 5-God Loves You

The moment Gloria returned to Earth and Rachel's house, her happiness disappeared. She entered Sarah's old room to find the baby crying up a storm.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's all right. Gloria's back. I'm right here, honey. It's okay, little one." Aw, come here." Gloria picked the baby up and cradled her close.

As soon as the baby was in Gloria's arms, she calmed down immediately.

Gloria held her for a few minutes before going to see how Rachel was. She entered Rachel's room to find her downing a bottle of scotch.

Gloria put the baby back in her bassinet and raced back to Rachel's room.

The moment the baby was out of Gloria's arms, she started to cry.

Gloria felt bad, but she had to take care of Rachel.

Just then, Monica appeared.

"I'll take care of the wee one." She told Gloria. "You take care of Rachel. After that, we need to talk." With that, Monica picked the baby up and tried to calm her down.

Gloria nodded. She gave Monica a smile.

"Thanks." She said, before disappearing into the hallway.

When Gloria reached Rachel's room, she found her holding the same bottle.

Gloria braced herself and tried to gather her thoughts together before saying anything. She knew it was time for her to reveal herself, but she didn't want to scare Rachel.

"Rachel." Gloria said, her voice gentle, but full of urgency. "Rachel, put down the bottle. Put it down or give it to me. You don't need it. That's not what God wants for you."

Rachel glanced up and glared at Gloria.

"How do you know what God wants for me? He took my baby girl away from me! I don't want to have anything to do with God!" With that, Rachel threw the bottle of scotch across the room, shattering it into a million pieces. She then picked up a photo of Sarah and smashed it as well.

Gloria sighed. She had to play this carefully, but she also had to get through to this woman.

"Rachel, stop! You want to know how I know what God wants for you? I know because…I know because I'm an angel. God sent me here to be with you and your daughter. He knew you needed help, so he sent me to help you."

Gloria was glowing by this point, the light of God's love shining around her.

Rachel gasped and backed away, but she only succeeded in tripping over a table and landing on her bottom.

"Don't be afraid, Rachel. God loves you. He loves you so much. He wants you to know your daughter is safe. Sarah is safe and happy. She's safe and happy in Heaven. I know this because I took her there myself. You want to know what she's doing right now?"

Rachel didn't answer, so Gloria just continued.

"Sarah's playing with another little girl. Her name is Madeline. Madeline is a good friend of mine. Sarah also asked me to give you something from her." With that, Gloria held out the rose to Rachel.

Rachel didn't take it at first. She just stared at it as though it wasn't there.

"How could God love me?" Rachel asked, her voice tearful. "I broke a promise to Sarah! I broke a promise to my baby! I promised her we would finish a collage and I broke it! We never got to finish it!"

Gloria smiled softly.

"So finish it now. Finish it as a gift to her. She gave me this rose to give to you. She said you would know what to do with it."

Rachel shook her head.

"I can't!" She exclaimed, tearfully. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Gloria asked, wanting to help Rachel in any way she could.

Rachel let out a sob as Gloria took her into her arms. Rachel fought her at first, but then let Gloria hold her. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace and let herself cry into Gloria's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Rachel, it's okay. God loves you. He loves you so much. He knows you're hurting. He knows. And He wants you to know that your baby is safe. She's safe and sound with Him. It's gonna be okay. Finish the collage. Do it for Sarah. Won't it be the perfect way to keep her memory alive?"

Rachel sniffed as she pulled away from Gloria. She nodded and reached her hand out for the rose.

Gloria handed it to her and smiled.

"There you go. God loves you, Rachel. He wants you to find hope again. That's why He sent you another little girl. She needs you, Rachel. She wants to be loved by you."

Rachel shook her head, a fresh set of tears brimming in her brown eyes.

"I can't!" She shouted, turning away from Gloria. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Gloria pressed, hoping Rachel would give her the answer she was looking for.

"I can't because she could have AIDS too! I could have hurt her like I hurt Sarah!"

Gloria shook her head. She thanked the Father silently for giving her an opportunity to show Rachel the truth.

"Rachel, you didn't give AIDS to Sarah, or your newborn daughter." Gloria explained, putting a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel let Gloria's hand rest there, but she was still crying.

"Yes I did!" She insisted, tears streaming down her face.

"No you didn't." Gloria told her. "Your ex husband, Eric did. He hurt you, Rachel. I know he did. He hurt you and he made you believe you hurt Sarah, but you didn't. I know you didn't. Trust me. Or better yet, trust God. He knows you didn't hurt your baby. He knows you did nothing but love her. Hand it all over to God and let Him take it." With that, Gloria took Rachel into her arms again and hugged her, hoping it would help.

It took an hour, but Rachel finally calmed down. She told Gloria everything she remembered about the abuse Eric had put her and Sarah through. She and Gloria talked late into the night. It wasn't until midnight, that Rachel finally got off to sleep.

Gloria smiled as she watched Rachel sleep. She prayed and hoped that she would be okay. She left Rachel's room and went to check on the baby. She found Monica still holding her. The baby was fussing a little bit and wriggling.

"Hey there, sweetie." Gloria said, referring to the baby. She smiled as she came over to where Monica was sitting. "Hi. Aw, come here, honey." With that, Gloria took the baby into her arms and cuddled her.

Immediately, the baby calmed.

Monica smiled.

"You're good with her." Monica commented.

"Thanks." Gloria said, smiling down at the baby. "She's really cute."

Monica nodded.

"Yes. That she is. She still needs a name."

"I know. Rachel and I talked and she said I could name her."

Monica grinned.

"What do you think her name should be?" She asked, glancing down at the baby.

Gloria smiled as the name came to her. It was perfect. It was a perfect way to honor Madeline and keep her memory alive.

"I have the perfect name for this little one." Gloria said, giving the baby a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Well let's have it, little angel." A familiar voice said from just behind Monica. "We don't have all eternity." Well, actually we do, but that's not the point."

Gloria blushed as she saw who it was. She knew she had an apology to make to her superior.

"Tess, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you an attitude. You didn't deserve it." Gloria said, her eyes brimming with tears.

Tess came over and gave Gloria a hug.

"Shh, it's all right, little angel. I know you were upset. Just don't' let it happen again." She smiled and Gloria knew she was trying to lighten the mood. "I love you, little angel."

Gloria grinned.

"I love you too." Gloria said, letting Tess hug her one more time.

After Gloria and Tess pulled away, Gloria glanced back down at the baby.

"As I was saying, I have the perfect name for this little one. It suits her just fine. What do you think of the name Madeline Faith?"

Tess smiled and Monica nodded.

"It's perfect, baby. Just like her." Tess said, patting the baby's shoulder.

The baby gazed up at Tess before burying her face in Gloria's shoulder.

"Aw, it looks like someone loves their Auntie Gloria." Tess said, admiring the interaction between Gloria and baby Madeline.

Gloria grinned. She was growing attached to the little girl and it saddened her to know she would soon be giving Madeline up.

"I think you're right." Monica said, grinning as well.

"Aw, I love you too, Madeline. I love you too." Gloria said, hugging the baby close. "But I'm not your Mommy. No. Your Mommy's in the other room sleeping."

Madeline gurgled and smiled up at Gloria.

Gloria couldn't help it, she grinned back.

A few days later, it was time for Gloria to leave. She was feeding Madeline her lunch when Rachel came into the kitchen. She had told Gloria she wanted to speak with her about something. Rachel had liked the name choice that Gloria had picked.

Although Rachel liked the name choice, she didn't interact with Madeline too often. She mostly left Madeline's care to Gloria. She could tell Gloria and Madeline were forming a bond. This was a good sign in Rachel's book. It would make her decision a lot easier.

"Gloria, can we talk?" Rachel asked, sitting down across from Gloria.

Gloria nodded.

"Sure." She picked Madeline up and hugged her close.

"I've noticed you and Madeline have formed a bond." Rachel began, smiling at the way Gloria took care of the infant.

"Madeline's a sweetheart." Gloria said as she hugged the baby close and planted a kiss on her head.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I've decided to give her to you."

"What?" Gloria asked, not sure she had heard Rachel correctly.

"I can't take care of Madeline and she seems to have taken a liking to you. I know she'll be safe with you. I know you won't let anything happen to her."

"I can't do that. Gloria told her, a gentle tone to her voice. "I can't do that because she is yours. She's your precious gift from God. She belongs to you. God wants you to have her."

Rachel shook her head and turned away as a few tears glistened in her eyes.

"I don't understand why He would give me another baby after taking Sarah away from me."

Gloria sighed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy getting through to this woman, but she was going to try her best. If not for Rachel's sake, then definitely for Madeline's. Madeline deserved a mother who would love her.


	6. Chapter 6Gloria's Reassurance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own. If anyone wants to use them, please send me a PM or e-mail me to ask my permission before hand.

Thanks!

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm sorry if it's a little short. The next one will be longer.

"The Perfect Way"

Chapter 6-Gloria's Reassurance

"Rachel, your daughter was in pain. She needed to be taken to the Father's arms, where she would no longer hurt anymore. God knew Sarah was hurting and He wanted to help her feel better. But He also wanted to help you. That's why he sent me. He sent one of His angels to help you heal."

"How do you know Sarah's not hurting anymore?" Rachel shot at Gloria, her tone accusatory.

Gloria smiled, not bothered in the least by Rachel's remark. She knew the woman was hurting and therefore, she would lash out at anyone and everyone who tried to help her.

"I know because in the Father's arms, there is no pain." Gloria told her, honestly. "There's no pain and everyone who seeks the Father's love and comfort will always have a place there." With that, Gloria put Madeline down in her crib. She then walked over to the piano that sat in the living room and started to play it.

As the music filled the room, the youngest angel started to fill the room with her beautiful singing voice.

Your world has crumbled

To the ground

You think you're alone

There's no one around

But a voice inside

your heart

Tells you fear not

There's a place for you

A place you can go

When you've lost your way

Or life gets tough

And you feel your best isn't

Good enough

Trust in the Father

He'll show you the way

Back to a place where

You'll always be safe

In the Father's arms

There's nothing to fear

No pain to feel

You won't shed a tear

If you trust in Him

And keep the faith

Then you'll always

Have a place

You'll always belong

Safe in the Father's arms

When you're confused and afraid

Frustrated with mistakes

you've made

You hear only blame

And unkind words

Cutting into your soul

Like the blade of a sword

You want to run

But you're scared to move

You cry out for help

But think 'What's the use?

No one will hear you

Nobody cares

Enough to listen

But someone is there

And He wants you to know

There's a place you can go

Where truth is found

And peace and love knows

no bounds

All you have to do

is trust Him

Have faith and believe

He'll lead you back home

To a place of love

A place of reprieve

Hold onto the faith

And Let the Father take the lead

In the Father's arms

There's nothing to fear

No pain to feel

You won't shed a tear

He'll pick up the pieces

And make your heart whole

With the love and truth

you've Never known

If you trust in Him

And keep the faith

You'll see you're not alone

And you'll always

Have a place

Safe in the Father's arms

Yes, you'll always have a place

You'll always belong

Safe in the Father's arms

As Gloria was done singing, she looked up to see that Rachel was in tears. The only difference was ,she was looking at Gloria with admiration and gratitude rather than contempt now.

Gloria smiled warmly at Rachel as she stood up from the piano and returned to Madeline's room. She picked the baby up and handed her to Rachel.

"Go on," Gloria told her, a gentle note to her tone. "It's okay. Madeline wants to be loved by you. She wants you to treat her like God treats all of His children, with kindness and respect. She's God's child first and foremost, but she is also His gift to you. Let yourself love Madeline as God loves you both."

Rachel shook her head as she held the baby close. She choked back a sob as she looked helplessly at Gloria.

"I don't know how." She whispered, her voice tearful and lost.

"That's what God is here for. He's here right now and He wants to help you. He wants to help you heal so that you can love Madeline. But you have to ask Him." Gloria told her, her eyes full of compassion for the distraught woman in front of her.

"How?" Rachel asked, feeling as though she didn't know what she was doing.

"Pray." Gloria replied softly. "Just pray and ask Him."

"Will you help me?" Rachel asked, a hopeful note to her voice.

Gloria nodded, a smile of relief crossing her face.

"Of course I will." Gloria replied, her heart soaring with relief.

Rachel put Madeline down in her crib before looking to Gloria for instructions. She had never really prayed that much before Sarah got sick, so she was a little rusty at it. Plus, given the emotional stress he was under, she was feeling a little lost at the moment.


End file.
